


Porque nós fazemos as coisas que nós fazemos

by carolss



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Pare de me julgar”“Uh ?”





	Porque nós fazemos as coisas que nós fazemos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após o episódio 2x09. Todas as interações nesse capítulo são entre Jonathan e Jeff, mas os pares românticos são Jeff/Kurt e Jonathan/Ozzie

Jonathan estava pensando sobre o plano, o motim, o perigo. O que ele teria que fazer no futuro próximo e porque ele o faria. Mas seu rosto deve ter dado uma impressão diferente porque Jeff disse a ele :

“Pare de me julgar”

“Uh ?”

“Eu posso ver que você está pensando que eu sou um covarde por não apenas contar pro Kurt. É injusto e eu gostaria que você parasse”

“Eu não estava pensando sobre isso”

“Eu não acredito em você”

“Eu não te julgando Jeff, eu juro. Eu não poderia fazer isso sem ser um hipócrita”

“O que você quer dizer com isso ?”

Jonathan hesitou por um segundo mas ai decidiu que era idiota, do mesmo jeito que era óbvio para todo mundo que Jeff estava apaixonado por Kurt devia ser óbvio como ele se sentia.

“Bem um pouco mais cedo no dia em que Ozzie morreu ele me disse que ele tinha uma pergunta que ele queria fazer pra mim, e ele perguntou se eu era reptiliano. E eu fiquei bem aliviado pela pergunta ser essa porque eu achei por um momento que ele ia perguntar se eu estava apaixonado por ele, ele já tinha perguntado uma vez e eu consegui mudar de assunto sem responder mas eu não acho que eu teria sido capaz de fazer o mesmo naquele dia”

“Não é muito lógico você ter ficado mais nervoso sobre sentimentos do que sobre revelar o plano da Aliança”

“Eu sei, mas eu acho que amor tende a mexer um pouco com a lógica da situação. Pelo menos pra mim fez, e eu acho que com você também”

“Okay, eu acredito em você”

“Mas agora eu gostaria que ele tivesse perguntado e que nesse cenário eu não tivesse conseguido evitar responder. Eu dúvido que ele sentisse o mesmo mas eu gostaria que ele soubesse que o que eu estava fazendo eu estava fazendo por ele”

“Você ainda está tentando me convencer a contar para o Kurt”

“Sim eu estou. É a sua vida e você pode decidir por você mesmo mas eu não quero ver você desperdiçando essa chance incrível que você tem, uma pessoa que você ama morrer e aí conseguir ele de volta...eu daria qualquer coisa para ter isso”

“Vamos a voltar a trabalhar, nós já passamos tempo demais discutindo isso”

“Eu concordo”

E então ele voltou, pensando sobre o plano e porque ele faria as coisas que ele faria, pensando sobre o homem no caixão de vidro.


End file.
